Pooh's Adventures of How to Train Your Dragon 2/Transcript
This is a transcript of Pooh's Adventures of How to Train Your Dragon 2. Opening/Dragon Racing Hiccup (Narrator): This is Berk, the best-kept secret this side of, well, anywhere. Granted, it may not look like much, but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises. Life here is amazing. Just not for the faint of heart. You see, where most folks enjoy hobbies like whittling or needlepoint, we Berkians prefer a little something we like to call... DRAGON RACING!" (The village - Snotlout: Oh I'm sorry Fishlegs. You want that. Fishlegs: Snotlout Snotlout: Here you go Ruffnut: Tuffnut: You know she still hates you. Let's blow - Stoick: That's eight for the twins, Astrid lines with three,Fishlegs and Snotlout have none, and Hiccup is no where to be found. Gobber: Scared him off - Astrid: What you doing Snotlout? They're gotta win now Snotlout: Astrid: Snotlout did she bury you alive? Snotlout: Hiccup (V.O.): Now dragons use to be a problem,but that was 5 years ago. Now they've all moved in. And really, why wouldn't they? We have custom stables, "all you can eat" feeding stations, a full-service dragon wash, even top-of-the-line fire prevention, if I do say so myself. - - Stoick: It's time Gobber. Gobber: Righty oh Last Lap (The viking blew the horn that looks like a dragon) Astrid: The black sheep - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Hiccup (V.O.): Yep, Berk is pretty much perfect. All of my hard work has paid off. And it's a good thing too, because with Vikings on the backs of dragons, the world just got a whole lot bigger. Hiccup,Toothless and his friends found another Island (Out at the ocean Toothless zoom cross at his top speed then we see Winnie the Pooh, Ash, Hiccup and their friends riding on Toothless then we a pod of Thunderdurms and Toothless began to head up to the sky) Hiccup: Yeah! Ash Ketchum: Alright Toothless! Pikachu: Pika! (Toothless went into the clouds and he done all of his tricks swang side to side, over, under, spining, and diving then we sees a flock of Tiberjacks) Misty: Wow, Tiberjacks. Sandy Cheeks: '''Amazing. '''Hiccup: What do you think bud? You want to give this another shoot? Toothless: (Groan) Rabbit: Oh no not this again Hiccup. Cera: It's not going to work this time. Ducky: Oh No no no no no no no. Yoshino: You'll get hurt. Ash Ketchum: Come on guys he'll do just fine. Hiccup: He's right. It'll be fine.(He set the wing to hold and unhook the saddle) Ready? (Hiccup lean to the side and fall and Toothless and the others dive with him) Hiccup: Yeah! Ash Ketchum: Whoa. (Then they see the ocean getting closer) Ash Ketchum: Okay Hiccup, now! (Hiccup reach his and released wings and a fin on his back then he glide though the sky with Toothless and the others behind him) Mr. Karbs: Go ahead Toothless, Give him a lift.( Toothless fire him to go up) Hiccup: '''This is amazing. (he's head towards a rock pilliar) No longer amazing. Guys! '''Littlefoot: Hang on Hiccup we're coming! (Toothless try to caught up but he couldn't) Hiccup: '''Oh no! (Toothless fire the rock pilliar and catch Hiccup and everyone began to fall and into the tree) '''Misty: Hang on! (They hit the trees and roll down hill) Spike: '''(groan) '''Cera: You could say that again. Grandma Longneck: Littlefoot! Littlefoot: Here I am. Grandma Longneck: Are you alright? (Littlefoot nod) Grandpa Longneck: Would you like to come out? Littlefoot: Sure thing grandpa. Patrick: Are we dead? SpongeBob SquarePants: I don't think so. Ash Ketchum: Hiccup are you okay? Hiccup: Yeah I'm okay. (he ajust his pegleg) Whew! Clearly that came out of nowhere. Squidward: Actually Hiccup it was there the whole time. (The rock pilliar started to crumble and collapse down) Moka: You made it used to be there. Hiccup: We gotta work on your glide solo there bud. That uh lock up tail makes some pretty sloppy rescue maneuvers. Hey? (He removed his helmet and he walk to the cliff and look over the horizon) Pooh and his friends: Oh! Ash and his friends: '''Oh. '''Littlefoot: '''Whoa! Check this out. Guido: Wow! - - - - '''Hiccup: '''Well, Looks like we found another one guys. - - - - '''Buzzie: '''What's wrong with him? '''Ash Ketchum: I think Toothless saying "You own me apology". Hiccup: (to Ash) Is that so? (to Toothless) You want me apology. Is that what you want big baby boop. (Toothless mocking him.) Hiccup: Well try this on. (He give him a headlock) Hey did you feeling it yet (Toothless lifted up) Hiccup: Come on bud you won't hurt one leg (He look (Toothless laugh) Hiccup: Okay you win (Toothless Hiccup: (laugh) He's down! Ah, and it's ugly! Dragons and Vikings, enemies again! Locked in combat to the bitter...! pins Hiccup, who moans in mock pain. Toothless then licks him repeatedly Ugh! to his feet and wipes the drool off his clothes You know that doesn't wash out! laughs and Hiccup playfully flicks the excess drool at him Ash Ketchum: Don't worry Hiccup I'll help you dry your clothes. Yoshino: I think we used add this place on our map. (Hiccup open - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Hiccup: So what you say let's keep going? (Toothless - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Hey Astrid! Hiccup: Afternoon my lady Astrid: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Your my best friend Astrid: What you searching for is not there Hiccup: Maybe Shido Itsuka: Astrid: Hiccup: - - - - Enter Eret Son of Eret (They fly towards the smoke and then they saw a mountain covered with ice) Hiccup: Whoa! Ash Ketchum: What just happened? Hiccup: '''I don't know. (To Astrid) Stay close. '''Spongebob Squarepants: what do you make of this Patrick? Patrick: That is one big iceberg. Spongebob Squarepants: Let's check it out. - - (They saw a giant footprints which made Toothless nervous) Hiccup: Hey easy bud! Astrid: Hiccup look! (Then he saw the dragon hunters) Dragon Hunter#1: (As Astrid: Ash Ketchum: Hang on Astrid we got you. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Eret: Ash Ketchum: Not today () Hiccup and his friends warn Stoick about Drago is coming () - Gobber: Stoick: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Hiccup: They're building a dragon army! Ash Ketchum: Or that least the guy they work for is making one. Dra-go blooded fist I think? (Stoick Tuffnut: I'll Ruffnut: Or mine Tuffnut: Fishlegs: A beautiful Snotlout: Yeah! - - Stoick: Bludvist? Drago Bludvist? Ash Ketchum: Um yeah! Hiccup: Wait you know him? - Stoick: Hiccup: - - - - Stoick: Because Drago Bludvist he's a mad man with uncon - - - - - - - - - - Astrid: Ash Ketchum: Hiccup: - - - - - - - Pretend to Capture/Stoick tells Hiccup and his friends about Drago Bludvist (Cut to see Eret Eret: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Hiccup: We're trying protect the dragons Stoick: Because war is what he wants son! Hiccup: (Sigh) Ash Ketchum: Stoick could you tell us who is Drago Bludvist and why did he want to control all the dragons? Please? Stoick: Alright! Years ago (Flashback starts) - - - - - - Snotlout&Fishlegs:(laughing) Ruffnut: (laughing) Stupid! Tuffnut: (Laughing) Good one! Stoick: I we laugh too - - - - - - - - - - Hiccup: Come on Ash Ash Ketchum: Okay - - - - Zhane: Zazu fellow them Littlefoot: You too Petrie. Petrie: Me on it. Zazu: - - - - - Ash and Hiccup been kidnapped by Mysterious Dragon Rider (We watch Toothless soaring through the sky above the cloud with Hiccup and Ash on his back.) (Hiccup is so upset about his father said.) Hiccup: '''(Yelling in anger) (Ash, Pikachu and Toothless were worried about Hiccup.) '''Ash Ketchum: Hiccup what's going to happened to us if Drago is going to capture me, Pikachu,and Toothless? Hiccup: Don't worry Ash. I'll protect both of you no matter what. I will not anything happening to you. I promise. Ash Ketchum: Thanks Hiccup you, Toothless and Pikachu are my best friends forever. Right Pikachu? Pikachu: (glad) Pika! (Then he heard somethings coming) Ash Ketchum: What is it Pikachu? (Pikachu pointed at the clouds) Ash Ketchum: Um Hiccup I think we been following by something. Hiccup: Ah come on dad really?! Ash Ketchum: That's not your dad. (It was a person with a strange mask looking at Hiccup and Ash then it down and dissappeared into the clouds) Ash Ketchum: '''Something tells me that we're not alone. '''Hiccup: Yeah okay. No sudden movements. (Then a mysterious dragon rider and new dragon appear right out of the clouds) (The dragon began circling around them and the dragon rider point at Hiccup, Ash, Pikachu, and Toothless) Ash Ketchum: I've never seen that dragon before. (Then the dragon stop right in front of them and showed it has four wings) Hiccup: '''Hold on! Hold on! (As the two dragon are still flying looking at each other with angry faces there was a screeching sound coming from behind Toothless) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Look Out! (It was another dragon behind them then it grab Hiccup, Ash, and Pikachu and then Toothless began to fall) '''Ash & Hiccup: Toothless! Pikachu: Pika-Pika! (Toothless fell down to icy water. He try to fly to save Hiccup,Pikachu and Ash but without Hiccup he can't fly then underwater dragon got Toothless leaving behind Hiccup's helmet) Petrie: '''Phew following a dragon it not so easy. '''Zazu: (gasp) (They saw Ash,Pikachu and Hiccup being taking by a flock of dragons) Zazu: Ash,Pikachu and Hiccup are in trouble. Petrie: Oh no! Zazu: We must tell Pooh and the others Petrie: Yeah, we have to warn the others quick. (The mysterious dragon rider takes Ash, Pikachu,and Hiccup.) Hiccup: Hey, You left my dragon you back there! Ash Ketchum: Yeah he can't fly on his own he'll drown! (They heading towards a mountain with ice spikes.) Ash and Hiccup first met Hiccup's Long Lost Mother (They landed inside where a group of dragons with angry looks) Hiccup: We have to head back for my dragon! (The dragons are cornering Hiccup, Ash and Pikachu. Hiccup brings out a sword made of fire trying to distract them) Ash Ketchum: Hiccup more dragons are getting closer. I think you should used your gas attack. (Hiccup put away his sword and turned on the gas around him and Ash and light it. Then he walk slowly towards a dragon sticking out his hand then the mysterious rider around them) Ash Ketchum: Who are you? Hiccup: The Dragon thief? Ash Ketchum: Or Drago Bludvist? Hiccup: Do you even understand what we're saying?? (A mysterious dragon rider shake his staff that can communicate the dragons. Then a dragon came and drop Toothless) Hiccup: Toothless! I'm happy to see you okay bud. Ash Ketchum: I'm happy to see you okay too. Pikachu: Pika-Pika! Hiccup: You really had us worry there. (A mysterious dragon rider shaked his staff and the dragons ignite their fire and light up the place. Toothless tried to pr) - Hiccup: It's okay Ash. (A mysterious dragon rider saw Hiccup's scar Ash Ketchum: Okay Hiccup this guy is scaring me. (The mysterious dragon rider heard what Ash said his name.) ???: Hiccup? (The mysterious dragon rider remove a helmet reveal it's a woman) Woman: C-Could it be? After all these years? How is this possible? Hiccup: Uh should I? Should I know you? Woman: No you were only a baby. But a mother never forgets. (Hiccup is shocked) Ash Ketchum: Wait what?! Did you said Mother?! Pikachu: Pika? Woman: Shh.. Come. (Cut to see Stoick and Gobber with Pooh and the others looking for Hiccup and Ash before it's too late) Stoick: Bullhead just like his mother. Aa She can never stay put either. Gobber: He just threat on the day since you were Stoick: If Hiccup and Ash find Drago before we find them. Gobber: - - Petrie: Stoick! Zazu: Pooh! Littlefoot: Petrie what's a matter? Petrie: Ash,Pikachu,and Hiccup need help. - - - - - Stoick: Find them Skullcrusher. Find them! - Valka's Past/Meet Bewilderbeest Ash Ketchum: Wait a second,who are you? Hiccup: Woman: Come Hiccup: Woman: Come quickly! - - - Hiccup: This is where you been for twenty years. (She nodded) Ash Ketchum: You're rescuing all the dragons. (She nod again.) Hiccup: Unbelievable! Woman: You not upset? Hiccup: No Woman: (giggle) Well at less I'm not boring. Right? Hiccup: Well Woman: Do you like it? Hiccup: Ash Ketchum: This is fantastic! (Cloudjumper looking at Ash) Wow! You must be a Stormcutter (She amazed Ash knowing all kinds of dragon as she walk towards him Women: So who is this the young boy? Hiccup: Oh. This is Ash Ketchum. He's my best friend. And also off course my new brother. Ash Ketchum: Please to meet you Hiccup's mom. Woman: Such a sweet boy. ( Ash Ketchum: It's okay Toothless Valka: - - - - Hiccup: We found him in the woods Ash Ketchum: Valka: This snapper lost his leg to Drago - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Valka: I thought was possible. Hiccup: No really.. Valka: Believe me I try as well,but it won't change Hiccup. Ash Ketchum: How come Valka? Valka: Some of us just born different. (Flashback starts) Valka (V.O.): Berk was land of kill and be kill,but I believe peace was possible. (Viking was about to kill Valka (Flashback): Stop you'll only make it worse. - Valka (V.O.): But it was very unpopular. (Cloudjumper Valka (Flashback): Hiccup! Valka (V.O.): One night, a dragon broke into our house, finding you in the cradle. (Valka came to the house and brings an axe and rushes to rescue Hiccup as a baby) Valka (V.O.): I rushed to protect you. (But then turns out Cloudjumper was being gentle to baby Hiccup) Valka (V.O.): But what I saw... was proof of everything I believed. (Cloudjumper turns his attention to Valka and accidentally recieve Hiccup a scar on his bottom mouth) Valka (V.O.): This wasn't a vicious beast, but an intelligent, gentle creature, whose soul reflected my own. (Then an axe appears startling Cloudjumper) Stoick: Valka run! Valka (Flashback): No don't (Cloudjumper look Stoick: I'm coming! (He got baby Hiccup) Valka (Flashback): No Stoick: Valka! Valka (Flashback): Stoick! Stoick: Valka! (Flashback ends) Valka: You and your father nearly died that night. All because I couldn't kill a dragon. Hiccup: Runs in the family. Valka: He break my heart from this Ash Ketchum: So how do you survived? Valka: Oh Cloudjumper never met to harm me thought I belong here. - - - Hiccup: Was that the ice spitter he did this? Ash Ketchum: I think he protect all the dragons Valka: He's right. He only Ash Ketchum: Can Bewilderbeast control all the dragons? (Baby dragons are coming to see Toothless) Valka: All,but babies off course. (Cloudjumper Valka: Who listen to no one. (Bewilderbeast Ash Ketchum: Whoa! Valka: I - - - - - - - - - - - Astrid capture Eret (They're wait Astrid: I don't like it they should be back by now. Ruffnut: I don't like it either Snotlout: Fishlegs: Me too. Astrid: - - (Meanwhile Eret: Do we go back - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Eret: Okay - Astrid: Works everytime. Ash and Hiccup Flying with Valka (We see Ash and Hiccup Hiccup: Hey,hey I thought we're going to eat. Valka: Oh we are. (As they waited - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Drago Bludvist and the Villians appears (They fly down Eret: Astrid: - (As they see Astrid: What's down there? Fishlegs: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Pooh and his friends, Stoick and Gobber Arrived/Stoick meets Valka after 20 years (We see Ash and Hiccup Hiccup: Well Ash we can't wait for Drago for coming Ash Ketchum: - - Hiccup: Let's go! - Ash Ketchum: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Valka! Squidward: Ash you know her? Ash Ketchum: Yeah that's Hiccup's Mother and Stoick's wife. Tigger: What? Piglet: What? Pooh: What? Rabbit: What? Eeyone: Huh? Zazu: What? Littlefoot: What? Cera: What? Guido: What? SpongeBob SquarePants: Huh? Patrick Star: (slap his head) What?! Eurgene Krabs: What?! Sandy Cheeks: What?! Melman: What?! Gloria: Excuse me? Rico: Ko - - - Misty&Brock: Hiccup's Mother! - - - - - - - Valka: I know what you gotta say Stoick. How could I have done this? Stay away these years why I come back to you? To our son Gobber: This Valka: I know you raise Hiccup alone - - - - - - Eret helping Astrid and the others (Meanwhile - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Eret: Now let me return a favor. "For the Dancing and the Dreaming"/Dragon Hunters are here Hiccup: You wouldn't believe Ash Ketchum: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Hiccup: What's happening? Ash Ketchum: I don't know something bad. - - - - - - - - - - - - - Battle of the Bewilderbeest/Stoick's Sacrifice (The dragons Drago Bludvist: - - - - - - - - - - - - Hiccup: Ash Ketchum: Eret: Thanks I think. Astrid: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Stoick you can't die! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Stoick's Funeral ( Gobber: (They launches arrows on fire on the ship as it burns along with Stoick's lifeless body inside) Hiccup: I'm sorry dad. (Everyone is sad) Hiccup: Ash Ketchum: Valka: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Drago Bludvist: Your chief is dead. - Drago Bludvist: No one protect you (As Drago's Bewilderbeast began freezes Final Battle/Ash and Toothless became New Alpha Dragons (Our heroes Hiccup: Oh no! Fishlegs: Ash Ketchum: You guys district Drago's Bewilderbeast, Hiccup,Pikachu and I gotta save Toothless and stop Drago and the villians once and for all. Littlefoot: I'm coming too. Ash Ketchum: No Littlefoot it's too dangerous, it's me and Hiccup this time to fight against Drago by ourselves. Skipper: Ash's right Littlefoot. Grandpa Longneck: Ash and Hiccup will rescue Toothless and stop the villians - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Hiccup look out! (It was too late, Drago's Bewilderbeast freezes both Hiccup, Toothless, Ash and Pikachu inside) Drago:(laugh) Misty: Ash! Brock: Oh no! Littlefoot: Ash! Hiccup! No! - - - - - - - - - - - - Valka: Hiccup. (When she saw that it was glow and getting brighter - Ash Ketchum: '''Good work Toothless. You okay Hiccup? '''Hiccup: '''Yeah thanks to you. Ash Ketchum: (he smile on Hiccup and then he turn on Drago's Bewilderbeast) I will not let you hurt my friends nor my best friends. For you and (Drago's Bewilderbeast roar) Hiccup: They challenge to the Alpha. Valka: To protect you. Korra: Go get them Ash - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''Hiccup & Ash: The alpha protects them all. - Flaps: Well - - - - - - - - - Littlefoot: Ash and Toothless are now became two new Alpha Dragons? Cera: I guess so. - - Hiccup became a New Chief of Berk/Ending Hiccup: You were amazing Ash Ash Ketchum: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Hiccup - - - Hiccup (V.O.): This is Berk. A bit - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (The End) Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Transcripts